Extra Credit
by AlihotsyDraught
Summary: One-shot! Hermione is forced to endure the Weasley Twins' relationship test, but after the day she's had there's no way she's doing it graciously. Will she pass? Will Fremione endure? (Rated M for mildly suggestive themes)


**George**

Fred

Hermione

 _Hermione's Thoughts_

* * *

 _It had been a dreadful day._

 _My alarm never went off. I spilt coffee on my favorite blouse. I had twelve new cases to review from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which meant I was now several weeks behind schedule on other work. And to top it all off, my proposal for stricter elfish rights was rejected once again._

 _To cheer myself up, I figured I would pop in and see Fred at work. Hopefully the shop wouldn't be too busy and I could snag my favorite prankster for dinner. Or at least provide some assistance with their work, since mine had been such a bust today._

 _Passing by a bustle of second years, I entered the chaos of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I was greeted by a loud explosion, followed by a cloud of neon green dust. Ducking under the mock Umbridge Unicycling Doll, I managed to swerve around two isles, making it half-way to my destination. I looked both ways and saw a clear path, making a run for it._ _With the way my luck had been today, I was shocked I made it through the minefield without being pranked._

 _I slumped over the counter, smiling at the_ _familiar ginger behind the register._

* * *

 _"_ **Hey Snookums."**

 _But not MY ginger._

 _"Hey, where's Fr-"_

* * *

 _Wait. Had he said "Hey Snookums"? Ew. I know the twins are pretty big flirts, but disgusting pet names normally aren't part of the package. Especially coming from George. Flirtatious pet names were for when Fred was in a good mood. Or when George jokingly hit on me in front of Fred to mess with him and cause some laughter._

 _But they would never stoop to names that gross. Come on,_ _snookums? That's Lavender-level._ _What was he up to?_

 _I discretely looked behind the desk, but didn't see any pranks set up. Why did he look so nervous?_

 _It was almost like he was attempting to do a shitty job at impersonating his twin. But why would he? Why would I be the target? Unless...OH. It must be true then! The Test is real!_

* * *

 _Many rumors have circulated around Hogwarts about the twins._

 _"I heard they share girls."_

 _"I heard they don't even fancy girls."_

 _"I heard they fancy each other. It's a weird twincest thing."_

 _"I heard they once experimented on one of their brothers and the result was so hideous_ _that the kid has never left the basement of the Burrow."_

 _"I heard the twins have a secret test for girls they're serious about. If the girl can't pass, they get dumped."_

 _Most rumors were trivial, but the last had some merit. I had speculated on why the twins would feel the need to test their girlfriends, but I suppose it wasn't really too much to ask for. Rumor says, The Test is comprised of an identification quiz._

 _It was easy to see that as inseparable as the two boys were, they each wanted a partner to love them for who they are. If either was serious about a girl, they needed to make sure she could tell them apart. That way they were sure the bird really cared for them and weren't just with them for the Weasley Twin namesake._

 _I had been waiting to see if The Test actually existed or not. After watching Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and a handful of other girls get dumped for no obvious reason, the rumor only became more plausible._

 _George's_ _odd behavior may be the indication of what's to come. I had been with Fred for six months, maybe it was my turn to be tested. A part of my heart fluttered at being worthy of The Test. Fred must actually be quite serious about me._

 _As overjoyed as I was at this revelation, I wasn't going to just take this test graciously, especially after the day I had._ _I've known how to tell the twins apart since my first summer at the Burrow. But they had no idea. I was going to pass this test with flying colours (and maybe with a bit of a bang)._

* * *

"Where's George? Give him the day off?"

 _I could see George's smile slightly waver at my misidentification, and it confirmed my suspicions. Without a correction given or a frown blatantly showing, I knew my examination had begun._

 _"_ **He went to go get some supplies but he should be back soon."**

 _Let the fun begin._

"So what are you working on today? Anything I could help with? I wouldn't mind actually contributing to something after the dreadful day I've had."

 **"Actually yes, Fr- GEORGE and I, have been working on a new product called Sticky Fingers. It's supposed to be a protection device for diaries, safes, or any other objects you don't want to be pilfered. The potion will be poured on the object and if anyone touches it, their hand will be stuck in place until the owner comes back. The owner then places their own hand onto the object and it acts as a release system. "**

 **"The issue lies in the antidote. We can't get the potion to recognize its owner's handprint."**

"Ooooh. Pretty interesting idea. It really only requires a simple solution, its just easy to overlook. You used valerian?"

 _He gave a swift nod and I reached over and grabbed a handful of moonseed to toss into the cauldron._

 _"_ It just needs a touch of moonseed to counteract the side affects of the valerian root you used for the stickiness factor. Now it should be perfect!"

 **"Thanks Granger. You're a bloody genius. I knew there was some reason I kept you around, " he said with a wink and a smirk.**

 _Wow he's really trying to help me out here. There's been so many tell-tale signs of George's personality, I can't even believe people have failed this test in the past. Fred hasn't called me Granger since before we started dating. This is just too easy._

* * *

 _But he doesn't suspect anything yet, so I might as well start some mischief..._

 _I walked over seductively and slowly brought my fingers up his arm, my other hand toying with his hair._

"So now that business is done… Wanna have some fun, Freddie?"

 **"What?"**

 _He stared clueless at me until it suddenly clicked. His cheeks turned scarlet red as he realized what I was implying._

"Come on… Close early, there's barely anyone here and I know how much you like doing it in the back room…."

"George should be gone for a little bit longer. He has an unoccupied desk..."

 _His whole face was starting to turn red. But at this point I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. I pulled myself close to George, practically straddling him, to reach for the an ingredient behind his head._

"I can see you need some more convincing… How about we use some of this chocolate syrup then?"

 _I finished the statement with a wink and started to feel up his chest._

* * *

 _Emerging from the shadows, the real Fred walked into the shop laughing uncontrollably, tears streaming from his face._

 **"** Okay Mione that's enough torture. A simple 'Hey George, I know it's you' would have sufficed."

 _I leapt away from George and pecked Fred's cheek. George dropped his tense arms onto counter in relief, panting from the near panic attack I gave him._

"How long did it take you to realize he wasn't me?"

"Oh it was obvious from the second I walked in. Come on. 'Hey snookums' was the best you could do? Worst test ever. Who are you, Lavender Brown? I knew something was off right away."

" **So you're saying that you purposely wrecked that much havoc? Do you know how traumatized I was to hear my twin has done it in the back room? ON MY DESK?"**

 **"** It was all just a joke George," I said with a giggle.

 _Fred leaned onto the counter with a dreamy smile on his face._

 _"_ So what do you think Gred, can we keep her?"

 **"Well Forge, she passed The Test and pranked us in the process. I think she passes with flying colors."**

"Don't I always?" _I said haughtily, as my face became overcome with a smug grin._

* * *

 _I turned around and began to navigate the maze of the shop once again, this time towards the exit with a bit more spring in my step than_ _earlier._

"Oi, Mione! Where are you going?"

"I figured I would get out of here before you two realized."

 **"Realized what?"**

"Well, I wouldn't be Hermione Granger without getting some extra credit… So congrats, you've just been double pranked. I lined that whole counter with Sticky Fingers. See ya later boys!"

 _I left the shop with a typical Weasley Twin smirk and a wink._

 _Turning around, I could see the brothers struggling to remove themselves from the counter and laughing._

 _"_ **Fred. She just double pranked us."**

 _George continued his freak-out, however Fred had other things on his mind._

 **"THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED. We tell no one.** **"**

 **"Fred are you listening?"**

 **"Do you ever** **realize what just happened?"**

 _With a star-struck look on his face, Fred said_ "I swear I'm going to marry that girl," in awe.


End file.
